Digression autour d'un café
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Aizen est un grand écrivain qui a perdu l'inspiration. Inconnu du public car il se cache sous le pseudonyme de Kyoka Suigetsu, il se rend alors dans un café littéraire pour espérer rallumer cette flamme qui le faisait vibrer ... Ichigo/Aizen UA
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Et oui ! Surprise ! Me revoilà ! Vous ne m'attendiez pas à me voir enfin jeudi ou vendredi n'est-ce pas ? Et bien me voilà pour une nouvelle fic !

Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir mit de coté Red like pour écrire une autre histoire mais celle-ci me tiens particulièrement à cœur … En tout cas, je prends beaucoup plus de plaisir à l'écrire que Red like alors veuillez excuser mon égoïsme T.T

J'espère que celle-ci va vous plaire … Je sens que mon style a beaucoup évolué depuis « Tout le monde aime Ichigo » mais j'espère rester aussi simple qu'à mes débuts. Je me rend également compte que je fais beaucoup moins de fautes d'orthographe … Bon, j'en fais toujours mais beaucoup moins ^^

Bon ba voilà, je vous laisse avec ma petite intro : bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Il était environ 21h, la nuit était tombé sur la métropole de Tokyo. En cette fin du mois de septembre, les feuilles d'érables rougeoyantes tombaient une à une sur les trottoirs où une foule se pressait sans pour autant se bousculer. Tout semblait avoir un ordre prédéfini, aucune personne ne se gênait : les « salary-man » stressés couraient à toutes vitesse en levant à peine les yeux devant eux, trop occupé à regarder leurs téléphones portables, de jeunes couples s'arrêtaient pour observer un instant le rythme lent de la saison qui mourrait, les grands-mères avançaient à petit pas … »

L'homme prit la feuille de papier pour l'écraser entre ses doigts fins et la jeter d'un geste rapide du poignet dans la corbeille où s'entassait déjà plus d'une vingtaine de boulettes et dont certaines étaient tombées à coté de la poubelle. L'homme prit les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez et les rangea dans la boite prévue à cet effet sur son bureau, il se leva tout en ayant pris soins de s'étirer et de bailler. Il prononça pour lui même :

« Sôsuke, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas en racontant que des grands-mères marchaient à petit pas dans Shibuya que ton foutu récit va commencer … »

Sôsuke Aizen, parce que c'était son nom, se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitré en grognant sur lui même. Il espérait que la vue qu'il avait sur tout le quartier de Ginza allait lui apporter l'inspiration. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns en regardant son reflet dans la vitre, il observa son apparence : ses yeux fauves, ses cheveux mi-longs, son visage aux traits fins, son corps svelte et finement musclé … Tout était une invitation à la séduction.

Pourtant l'homme vivait seul et ça lui allait. Etant écrivain, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à une éventuelle compagne. Il avait même toujours aimé la solitude, le silence … Là, cette nuit, tout ce qu'il aimait été réuni : son appartement était plongé dans le pénombre avec juste une petite lampe qui éclairait d'une lumière douce et chaude le bureau, la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait légèrement le trentenaire, il était charmé par les enseignes lumineuses qui peuplait les toits, par la population qui apparaissait comme des fourmis aux pieds du building de près de 30 étages, par la couleur et le mouvement des voitures …

Il quitta des yeux cette vision enchanteresse et se dirigea vers la table du salon où se trouvait la lettre qu'il avait ouvert en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait été envoyé par son éditeur qui le rappelait et l'incitait à leur présenter un nouveau manuscrit sous les plus brèves délais où ils devraient mettre fin à leurs contrats. Non pas que Sôsuke avait peur de ne plus avoir d'éditeur, non, car il savait que tout le monde s'arrachaient ses récits. En effet, ceux-ci se vendaient comme des petits pains et il avait été lui même constaté que plusieurs grandes librairies de la capitale tokyoïte étaient en rupture de stock de ses ouvrages. Il ne craignait pas de devoir à nouveau rechercher un éditeur car c'était eux qui venait le chercher, comme lorsqu'il avait publié son premier roman. Il s'était fait une réputation en écrivant des nouvelles sur internet et ainsi, un grand écrivain en avait fait l'éloge dans une de ses interviews et il publia alors un roman qui fut le fer de lance de la nouvelle génération d'auteurs littéraires. Son style, romantique et passionné, intéressait évidemment les femmes mais aussi les hommes qui imaginé que derrière le pseudonyme de Kyoka Suigetsu se trouvait une ravissante jeune femme aillant la vingtaine, les cheveux longs et anthracite, tout comme ses yeux … Un artiste avait même dessiné un portrait robot et Aizen avait souri lorsque le journal télévisé annonçait que ce même artiste avait été l'amant de « la » fameuse Kyoka Suigetsu.

Non, ce pourquoi il s'inquiétait, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il détestait faire attendre les gens … Lui même, il détestait attendre et donc par compassion, il s'en voulait à chaque fois qu'il était en retard. C'est pour ça que cette nuit là, vers 1h du matin, il était toujours en train de poser sa plume sur les feuilles blanches, il aimait ce son clair, ce grattement sur le papier … Avec son stylo plume, il épanchait ses douleurs entre les lignes, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas, tout ce qu'il aimerais avoir, ses désirs inavoués, ses peines, ses pleurs … Aizen était un homme blessé … En effet, il se rappelait avec amertumes son enfance : son père qui le battait, les pleurs de sa mère quand elle essayait de le protéger, les moqueries de ses anciens camarades de classe sur sa tenue trouée lorsqu'il arrivait à l'école …

Pourtant malgré ses blessures et l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il décrivait les sentiments comme personne. Il touchait tout le monde par ses histoires tragiques et sentimentales mais il ne retirait aucune fierté personnelle à ça, il écrivait pour les autres. Il s'astreignait à un rythme infernal, à y passer des nuits blanches, pour faire plaisir à son public. Bien sur, il était récompensé par son salaire mirobolant mais ça ne l'intéressait pas, ce qu'il aimait c'était entendre les gens parler de lui alors qu'ils ignorent que la « princesse de la littérature » est à leurs cotés.

Aizen jeta de nouveau un brouillon de récit dans la poubelle : il n'arrivait à rien en ce moment … Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé où il avait toujours la vue magnifique du panorama de la ville. Cet appartement avait été sa seule « folie » si on peut dire parce que ça vie était monotone et il consacrait tout son temps à l'écriture. Pourtant cette nuit là, son regard fut attiré par les voyants de son ordinateur portable, ceux-ci clignotaient pour avertir que l'appareil était en marche. Il le prit sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit dans le but de l'éteindre mais il cliqua par curiosité sur son moteur de recherche : café littéraire Tokyo.

L'homme avait entendu parler de cette activité qui s'était développé ces derniers mois : elle consistait au fait de se regrouper en petit groupe dans des cafés et de discuter des dernières sorties littéraires ou bien d'un sujet de réflexion … En attendant, il tomba sur un site qui organisait de nombreuses séances dans plusieurs quartiers et découvrit qu'un café près de chez lui en proposait une, demain en fin d'après-midi. Il décida après mure réflexion qu'il y irait, après tout, qu'est ce qu'il avait à perdre ? Et puis, ça lui permettrais de sortir un peu. Ca faisait plus de 2 jours qu'il était resté enfermé chez lui à écrire, sans succès.

Il attrapa sa veste sombre et l'enfila, il voulait prendre l'air pour aérer son cerveau qui bouillonnait, il le sentait. Il sortit de son appartement et, alors qu'il marchait dans les immenses couloirs richement décoré, se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais croisé ne serait-ce qu'une personne et se demandait s'il n'avait pas acheté l'immeuble par erreur … Il monta dans l'ascenseur et regarda sans voir, les chiffres défiler. Une fois à l'air libre, il se dirigea vers un petit parc qu'il voyait de son appartement, il y fut en moins de 2 minutes et le brun s'asseya sur un banc. D'ici, il put remarquer un petit temple shintoïste, logé entre deux énormes gratte-ciels, c'est ce qu'il aimait à Tokyo : ce mélange de tradition et de modernité …

L'écrivain ferma ses paupières et se laissa transporté par les bruits des passants, leurs discussions résonnait agréablement dans ses oreilles tout comme le ronronnement des voitures qui roulaient au pas. Il sentit les effluves d'un petit marchand de takoyaki qu'il avait vu à l'instant, l'encens du temple chatouillait également ses narines et il se promit intérieurement d'aller prier quelques minutes. Il rouvrit les yeux et sortit un calepin ainsi qu'un stylo, il ne sortait jamais sans et il couchait toutes ses idées sur le papier. Il pensa que ce cadre sera parfait pour la scène où son personnage principale voudra avouer son amour à l'être auquel il se sera attaché. Il resta ainsi durant plus d'1/2 heure et lorsqu'il se leva, ce fut pour se diriger vers le petit autel où de multiples bougies était allumé : il tapa 3 fois dans ses mains et les joigna pour méditer comme le veut la tradition dans les temples shinto. Aizen concentra son attention sur les flammes qui se courbaient plus ou moins fort en fonction du vent.

Il remonta ensuite dans son appartement, déposa son calepin sur son bureau et recopia les quelques notes qu'il avait pris. Ensuite, sans aucune pudeur, il retira sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon et les laissa traîner au beau milieu du salon. Il alla chercher sa couette dans son immense chambre et le brun retourna s'allonger sur le canapé et s'enroula dans l'immense couverture. Il plaça son visage de manière à ce que tout son champ de vision embrasse la baie vitré dans toute sa longueur. La dernière idée qui lui effleura l'esprit fut de se demander quel genre de personne pourrait-il rencontrer le lendemain, à ce fameux café littéraire …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Comment trouvez vous ma petite surprise ? moi, j'adore ! J'imagine très bien Aizen en écrivain blasé qui ne trouve plus l'inspiration … Un bel étudiant va pas tarder à l'aider à retrouver celle-ci ^^

Si vous trouvez que j'aurais mieux fait de me concentrer sur Red like, laissez moi une rewiew mais si vous trouvez que cette histoire mérite une suite, laissez moi une rewiew quand même ! ^^

Dans tout les cas, laissez moi une review s'il vous plait ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous !

J'étais obligé de publier un chapitre aujourd'hui ! En effet, nous sommes le 14 février, le jour de la St Valentin, la fêtes des amoureux ! Nous retrouvons alors Aizen dans ses péripéties où il va rencontrer ce cher Ichigo … Bref, voici la réponse aux reviews :

Kokoro-yo : merci pour tes rewiews que ça soit pour Red like ou pour celle-ci ^^ J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

Candy-kun : merci de me suivre mais tu n'as pas été la première, de quelques minutes T.T

Framboise-sama : jalouse ? mais pourquoi ? « Medecin et plus si affinités » est génial ! ^^

val : je vais te rendre fan d'Aizen ! C'est mon perso' préféré, il est trop beau !

Nemyr : c'était mon petit coup de folie ! Je continuerais Red like mais je publierais ça jeudi ou vendredi …

Yuuki-chaan : bien sur qu'il y aura une suite ! Et bien la voilà tout de suite XD

Shirokuro109 : tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ? Oui, c'est vrai mais je ne les developpe jamais assez mes idées T.T

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Aizen se leva difficilement. En effet, le soleil s'était levé et comme sa baie vitrée donnait « plein-est », les rayons lui chatouilla le visage et il s'éveilla lentement au rythme de l'astre du jour. Il se leva du canapé tout étant toujours en caleçon et il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il glissa quelques tranches de pain dans le grille-pain et il se fit un café. En attendant que son petit-déjeuner soit prêt, le brun saisit son ordinateur et rechercha le site du magazine auquel il avait accordé une interview il y a peu de temps. Bien sur, celle-ci s'était organisé sur internet et Aizen avait bien fait attention à ce que toute les traces qui pourrait faire deviner le fait qu'il était Kyoka Suigetsu soit effacé : ce ne fut pas difficile pour lui car cet homme était un génie que ça soit lorsqu'il était question de littérature qu'en informatique en passant par les sciences diverses et variées.

Depuis tout petit, le seul lieu où il se sentait bien, c'était la bibliothèque de son école. Il pouvait y passer des heures, des journées entières, à en oublier de manger. Il adorait plonger son visage dans les pages pour y respirer l'odeur si particulière qui se dégageait de ces ouvrages. Il se rappela avec nostalgie cette après-midi où la bibliothécaire avait du s'absenter et où elle avait confié les clés à Sôsuke, il s'était amusé à entasser une tonne de livre pour se créer un énorme château où il s'était recroquevillé à l'intérieur, ses genoux contre son ventre, il avait fermé les yeux pour sentir les effluves toutes différentes de chaque bouquin. Il avait eu de la chance que personne ne s'intéressait à la littérature dans son école et qu'il fut seul durant plus d'1h. Il eut un sourire quand il repensa à ce « chapitre » de sa vie.

Il souria également quand il vit les réponses qu'il avait donné aux journalistes. Il se souvint surtout de la question qui l'avait le plus surpris : êtes vous célibataire ? Il avait répondu avec sa répartie et son humour habituel qu'il était toujours un cœur à prendre mais qu'il ne cherchait pas à trouver quelqu'un à tout prix. La réponse des journalistes l'étonna encore plus, ils lui demandaient sans aucun détour s'il était « bonne », ignorant qu'ils avaient affaire à un homme, très viril de surcroît. Il leurs posa à son tour la question si ce qui leurs importaient le plus était sa vie privé ou ce qu'il écrivait : réponse que le journal n'avait évidemment pas publié.

Il regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres ses réponses tout en croquant dans ses tartines qu'il avait entre temps beurrées, il but également une gorgée de café entre deux bouchées. Finalement, il se rendit devant son bureau en ayant prit soin de s'emmitoufler dans sa couverture. Pourtant, même si des bribes d'idées s'étalait ci et là sur la feuille, aucune ne fut assez intéressantes pour mériter un développement « potable », il soupira de mécontentement et se tortura de nouveau l'esprit pour trouver l'élément déclencheur qui permettra à son poignet de déposer l'encre sur le papier sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'au point final. Sans s'en rendre compte, chacune de ses histoires reflétait une facette de sa personnalité et il ouvrait son cœur à son public à chaque fois qu'il faisait glisser sa plume sur ses feuillets. Tout lui semblait si naturel d'habitude alors que maintenant que l'inspiration avait quitté son esprit, il ne savait plus comment faire pour continuer à écrire …

Pour se changer les idées, il se glissa sous la douche. Ainsi, il se déshabilla et lorsqu'il alluma le jet d'eau chaude, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un râle de plaisir. Il observa les longs filets d'eau qui glissait le long de son corps fin et pourtant légèrement musclé. Le brun toucha ses abdos ainsi que ses biceps, il se posa ainsi la question à haute voix :

« Eh ba dis donc … C'est juste le kyudo qui me rend comme ça ? J'ai bien fait de m'y mettre sérieusement, ça va faire bien sur la plage cet été … »

Il se savonna, se lava les cheveux et en profita pour passer ses mains sur son torse, ses bras et ses jambes dont il détailla les nouvelles courbes. Il se rinça à l'eau bouillante : en effet, il adorait faire monter la température de celle-ci jusqu'à se brûler la peau et même si cela le dérangeait de se sentir masochiste comme il l'était, cette sensation lui rappelait qu'il était vivant …

Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, pour se diriger vers sa chambre où il choisi un pantalon de costume noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont il laissa les derniers boutons ouverts. Il prépara également la veste sombre qu'il portera cet après-midi pour aller au café.

Ensuite, une fois complètement habillé, il regarda sa montre qui indiquait déjà 10h45. Ainsi, il se mit de nouveau devant son bureau et fixa son attention sur la feuille qui resta désespérément blanche malgré les recherches intensives, et pourtant infructueuse, de l'écrivain. Il se leva de sa chaise vers 13h et décida de faire une pause pour déjeuner : il fit juste chauffer de l'eau dans une bouilloire pour manger un bol de nouilles instantanées. Au premier abord, cela peut paraître étonnant qu'un homme ayant l'air aussi raffiné que lui ne se paye pas un cuisinier particulier mais en fait, il savait profiter d'un plat gastronomique mais il savait également ne pas faire la fine bouche quand il le fallait. Ce jour-ci, il n'avait pas l'esprit ni l'envie de se tracasser à faire un bon plat alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne prendrais pas le temps de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Ainsi, il retourna aussitôt sur sa chaise avec son bol en plastique dans les mains dont il avala le contenu en 3 bouchées seulement. Ensuite, il reprit le fil de ses pensées : il était en train de créer son personnage principal. Il l'imagina comme un homme ayant un peu plus de la vingtaine : il voulait que ce que l'on remarque le plus chez lui, ça soit ses yeux émeraudes qui serait la pièce maîtresse de son visage. Il imaginait ses cheveux corbeaux, coupés courts, voletants au vent et qui tombaient devant ses deux orbes verts. Son corps serait fin, sans aucun relief mais non sans charme. Un sourire, toujours présent sur ses lèvres, serait sa signature personnelle. Il serait un étudiant en psychologie, légèrement timide et pas sur de ses sentiments ce qui est paradoxale aux vues de ses études … Ce portrait fit légèrement rêver le trentenaire qui rougit à cette idée. Pourtant, il prit un crayon à papier et commença à dessiner ce jeune homme qui le faisait fantasmer …

Aizen observa le rendu final et il fut fier de lui : ça rendait très bien même sur le papier. Il regarda ensuite à sa montre et elle lui indiqua 16h. Le rendez-vous ayant lieu à 16h30, il rejoignit sa chambre où il enfila sa veste et prit son porte feuille. Le brun sortit alors dans la rue où une immense foule se pressait comme d'habitude, il choisit alors de prendre un raccourci et se glissa dans une petite ruelle déserte où ne se situait que des habitations, au détours d'une maison, il tomba sur un magnifique cerisier en fleurs et il resta quelques minutes à contempler les pétales qui tombait lentement dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaule. Il apprécia le climat de ce début de mois de Mai.

Il reprit sa route et arriva rapidement au café « Infusion de culture », Aizen fut tout de suite charmé par l'ambiance qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Lorsqu'il entra, ce qui lui plut le plus, ce fut l'immense mur où trônait une bibliothèque dont les étagère étaient remplies de livres anciens dont la tranche usée témoignait du temps passé. Un bar de style bistrot était installé contre un mur latéral, les tables était disposées par deux sauf une partie de la salle où elles formaient un U où plusieurs personne étaient déjà installé.

Le trentenaire se dirigea vers eux et reconnu de suit Jyushiro Ukitake qui était un fameux journaliste et dont l'émission télévisé faisait un succès, c'était lui qui avait organisé cette animation. Aizen se présenta à l'assemblé et il alla s'asseoir derrière une table pour observer les autres intervenants : il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit car il eu des doutes en voyant un homme aux cheveux bleu et répondant au nom de Grimmjow, il fut tout de suite suivit par un homme de style gothique qui s'appelait Ulquiorra … Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être à une réunion des alcooliques anonymes mais la présence d'Ukitake le rassura quelque peu.

Soudain, il fut soufflé par l'apparition d'un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés, il fut transpercé par son regard ambre qui entra en contact avec le sien, ses jambes et son bassin étaient parfaitement moulé par un jean sombre, son haut était constitué d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes vert pomme recouvert d'une chemise blanche ouverte. Il devait encore être étudiant car il avait un sac noir qu'il portait en bandoulière sur son épaule. Aucun sourire sur ses lèvres mais un air neutre s'étalait sur son visage, un léger froncement de sourcils aux dessus de ses yeux.

Il avait une attitude provocatrice avec son regard qui balayait la pièce d'un seul mouvement et dans sa façon nonchalante de se comporter : sans un mot, il s'assit à une table et sortit un livre qui fit sourire Aizen lorsqu'il vit la couverture de son dernier roman « neige sanglante ». Le jeune homme fut encore plus séduisant lorsqu'il passa sa main dans ses mèches rousses, le trentenaire détailla cette dernière pour remarquer ses doigts fins et dont la peau claire incitait aux caresses, son poignet fin lui donnait l'envie de l'attraper pour le porter contre ses lèvres. De sa chaise, l'écrivain pouvait sentir le doux parfum, fruité et sucré, de ce séduisant inconnu. Il ne se reconnaissait plus : comment pouvait il éprouver du désir pour ce jeune homme beaucoup plus jeune que lui, peut être même mineur ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas résister à son air mystérieux qui lui donnait tant de charme, à son attitude si sérieuse dont il avait envie de briser l'illusion pour qu'il le voit sous son véritable jour.

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par la voix d'Ukitake qui remercia toutes les personnes présentes de s'être déplacé cet après midi, il exposa ainsi le sujet de réflexion qui était la créativité des auteurs : à savoir si cette créativité existe encore aujourd'hui. Ce fut Aizen qui prit la parole en premier. En effet, il défendit l'idée que toutes les productions actuelles étaient influencé par les anciens écrits :

« Aujourd'hui, plus un auteur ne s'est pas inspiré d'une œuvre déjà écrite, il faut savoir que la réflexion de nos aïeux était beaucoup plus importante que la notre et cela se ressent dans les romans contemporains. Nous sommes bien loin de « Candide » de Voltaire ou bien « Les lettres persanes » de Montesquieu. »

Soudain, il fut interrompu par le mystérieux jeune homme qu'il avait remarqué :

« Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi, s'il vous plait ! De nombreux auteurs font autant preuve de créativité au même titre que vos auteurs français qui ont vécus des siècles avant nous, il serait temps de …

- S'il vous plait messieurs ! Ecoutez vous ! »

Ukitake avait interrompu l'intervention du jeune homme et avait redonné la parole à Aizen qui termina son discours, l'homme aux cheveux blanc demanda qui souhaiterait avoir la parole et ce fut l'étudiant aux mèches rousses qui se leva :

« Contrairement à cet homme, je pense au contraire que la créativité est aujourd'hui à son paroxysme. Jamais autant de thèmes diffèrent peuvent être abordé dans un même ouvrage comme par exemple, le dernier roman de Kyoka Suigetsu est tout simplement une merveille de part son sujet de société très important à savoir le rejet des différences dans les collèges et les lycées … »

Aizen eut un sourire et chuchota à son voisin, un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges :

« Quelle est le nom de ce jeune homme ?

- Voyons, c'est Ichigo Kurosaki ! Le génie de l'université de Tôdai ! Vous ne le connaissez pas ? »

Aizen ne répondit rien, il était concentré sur le mouvement des lèvres du jeune homme … Ainsi, c'était un génie … Il avait vraiment été gâté par la nature : gueule d'ange, intelligence remarquable. Il semblait avoir tout pour lui. A la fin de son intervention, le brun l'observa se rasseoir avec élégance et détailla sa façon de prendre des notes sur une feuille qu'il avait sorti entre temps.

La séance se termina rapidement et le brun fut surpris de voir le roux se lever si vite qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer quand il ne vit que le dos du jeune homme. Il sauta rapidement de sa chaise et courut pour attraper le doux poignet d'Ichigo :

« Kurosaki-kun ! Attends s'il te plait ! »

Le dénommé se retourna vivement à ce contact et plongea ses yeux dans les orbes fauves de l'écrivain …

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ai … Aizen-san, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Sôsuke Aizen. J'aimerais boire un verre avec toi, histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance … Ca ne te gènes pas ? »

Il lui sourit un instant, un sourire invisible qui n'apparut qu'a la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Avec plaisir, Aizen-san ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Au prochain chapitre, le premier rencard de notre couple préféré : j'ai adoré faire la description d'Ichigo … J'aimerais tellement avoir un petit ami aussi beau que lui lol

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Moi, je me suis littéralement éclaté à l'écrire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris autant de plaisir ! ^^

Merci de me laisser une rewiew, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer et que je puisse publier mon prochain chapitre encore plus rapidement ! (je ne vous promets rien ^^)

A bientôt pour la suite de ma fic ! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello !

Encore une fois (ça devient une habitude), je suis en retard … T.T En fait, je voulais publier vendredi dernier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps et je suis donc partis en vacance à l'étranger : je n'ai donc pas pût publier et je ne suis rentré qu'hier soir … Voilà toute la petite histoire !

Merci pour aux gens qui m'ont laissé des rewiews et maintenant, les réponse aux rewiews :

Nemyr : merci de m'avoir rectifié, en fait, c'est une faute d'inattention car j'avais le livre juste sous les yeux T.T Sinon, le perso' d'Aizen n'est pas Ulquiorra, je n'avais m^me pas pensé à lui quand je l'ai créer ! lol

Bixwing : en effet, c'est assez marrant le fait qu'Ichigo ignore qu'Aizen est l'auteur qu'il apprécie tant ! XD C'est justement le fil rouge de l'histoire …

Framboise-sama : je pense qu'on parle déjà assez de mon histoire par texto alors tu sais que si tu as une remarque, n'hésites pas ^^

Jude : Oh mon dieu ! J'ai reçu une rewiew de Jude Law ! Quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi ? Ah bah merde lol Merci pour ta rewiew mais je ne pense pas que le fait que je sois un garçon change grand chose : je suis un auteur comme les autres, tu sais ? Juste que je m'y connais juste un peu plus sur les sentiments masculins ! lol

Voilà pour les rewiews ! Je tiens à remercier tout mes lecteurs et plus particulièrement, Arienlys et Framboise-sama qui sont 2 filles géniales : merci à vous et allez lire leurs fics, elles sont toutes supers ! (que ça soit « Master & Slave » ou bien « Médecin et plus si affinités »)

Bon ba voilà ! Maintenant, place au chapitre !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Avec plaisir, Aizen-san. »

Le brun lâcha le poignet du jeune homme et indiqua de l'index, une table au fond de la salle. Ichigo alla s'asseoir sur une banquette alors que l'écrivain s'assit sur une chaise, juste en face du roux qui retira son sac pour le poser à coté de lui. Aizen, quant à lui, retira sa veste et la posa contre le dos de sa chaise. Il prit soin de remarquer avec quelle douceur les mains du roux s'empara de la carte, il observa discrètement les prunelles ambres qui se posait sur le papier. Un serveur arriva et ce fut Ichigo qui prit commande le premier.

« Un thé glacée, s'il vous plait.

- Quant à moi, je prendrais un allongé s'il vous plait. »

L'étudiant rendis la carte à l'employé avec la même douceur et il dirigea ensuite son visage vers le brun pour lui demander :

« Alors Aizen-san ? De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

- Je voulais continuer la discussion qu'on a eu tout à l'heure pendant la séance …

- Ah oui … Bref, je disais que je trouve qu'aujourd'hui, la littérature est beaucoup plus libre et donc créatrice qu'avant.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais tu n'as cité qu'un seul exemple tout à l'heure et, aussi brillant que soit Kyoka Suigetsu, un seul exemple ne peut pas suffire à prouver ta démonstration … »

Ichigo rougit légèrement et devint tout à coup gêné, il fouilla dans sa sacoche et sortit le livre qu'il lisait juste avant la séance.

« Je vous l'avoue, je n'ai pas été très impartial tout à l'heure parce que je suis un véritable fan de cet auteur ! Cet homme est un génie ! » répondit-il avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, Aizen fut légèrement surpris par cette même réponse :

« Cet homme ? Tu penses que c'est un homme ?

- Je n'en sais rien … Mais je pense pas qu'il soit une femme … Il y a une sensibilité toute masculine dans cette écriture ! Le point de vue est le plus souvent neutre mais j'ai l'impression que quelques fois, il perçoit mieux les sentiments des personnages masculin que féminin … Mais j'adore tout de même tout ce qu'il écrit !

- Comment est-ce que tu as commencé à le lire ?

- C'est mon père qui m'a acheté son premier bouquin. Au départ, j'étais très réticent, croyez-moi ! Je me disait : « je vais pas lire un torchon écrit pour des gamines en manque d'amour ! ».Mais dès les premières lignes, j'ai été transporté par l'histoire, le style d'écriture, tout … Et finalement, j'ai acheté tout ses livres ! »

Il ouvrit la page de garde du livre qu'il tenait devant lui et effleura du bout des doigts ce qui semblait être un autographe :

« C'est Kyoka Suigetsu lui même qui me l'a dédicacé : j'avais gagné un concours d'écriture organisé par sa maison d'édition et ils m'ont envoyé un exemplaire dédicacé de son dernier ouvrage … C'est très important pour moi vous savez … Ce livre est passé entre les mains d'un des plus grands auteurs du millénaire ! Il m'a écrit ça aussi, son écriture est vraiment magnifique ! »

En effet, Aizen venait de se rappeler de la merveilleuse nouvelle que lui avait envoyé son éditeur : elle racontait la romance impossible d'un jeune homme avec son professeur d'anglais. Il avait tout de suite était charmé par le style du jeune homme qui paraissait fluide et très détaillé sans pour autant être compliqué. Ainsi, lorsqu'il dut choisir l'histoire gagnante, il n'hésita pas longtemps pour choisir celle du roux, pourtant, il ne reconnut pas de suite le nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Celui-ci lui tendait un petit morceau de papier qu'il avait glissé dans les pages du livres avant de l'envoyer au jeune homme :

« Cher Ichigo, ton histoire m'a réellement passionné, tu es très doué ! J'ai été très touché par la lettre que tu as joint à ton manuscrit : ça m'a touché que tu aimes à ce point mes écrits. J'espère que tu continueras dans cette voie là et que tu deviendras tout comme moi, un véritable écrivain. Kyoka Suigetsu »

« Et vous Aizen-san, vous aimez bien Kyoka Suigetsu ?

- Oui, bien évidemment, comme tout le monde ! Mais j'ai en face de moi un véritable fan ! Ce n'est pas comparable …

- Oui , c'est vrai … Vous savez, même si ça peut paraître étrange, je dois beaucoup à cet auteur. Je fais actuellement des études de littérature à Todai pour devenir écrivain tout comme lui, c'est lui qui m'a donné cette envie de lire, de découvrir de nouveau ouvrage … S'il aurait pas écrit, je ne sait pas ce que j'aurais bien pu faire de ma vie. Maintenant, je sais ce que je veux faire, si j'ai un but dans la vie, c'est grâce à lui ! »

Aizen était pratiquement bouche bée devant la déclaration de l'étudiant : il n'aurait jamais cru que son écriture pouvait bouleverser autant la simple vie d'un adolescent … Finalement, son métier n'était pas juste un simple passe-temps, il pouvait tout changer d'un seul mot choisi sur une feuille, d'une simple rime, d'un simple alinéa, d'une simple majuscule et d'un point. Le cœur serré, il écouta la question du jeune homme :

« Sans indiscrétion Aizen-san, quel métier faite vous ?

- Je suis PDG d'une grande entreprise d'import-export. »

Aizen s'était inventé une double vie qu'il exposait à tout ceux qui s'intéressait un peu trop à sa personne. Ainsi, il avait fait de longues études de commerce pour créer sa propre boite et son commerce était florissant. Il avait été marié une fois avec une femme de son âge mais ils avaient divorcés, il y a peu de temps … Il racontait également que ses parents ont étés tués à cause d'un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait environ 14 ans bien que ce n'était pas totalement faux parce que ses vrais parents l'avait abandonné durant son adolescence …

« PDG ? Ca doit rapporter une tonne de fric ça ! » s'exclama le jeune homme sans aucune retenue, finalement, il s'aperçu de son erreur et rajouta :

« Oups … Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'exclamer comme ça …

- Pas de problème, Ichigo-kun … C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que l'on s'intéresse à moi juste parce que j'ai de l'argent … Enfin, plus qu'il n'en faut … »

Aizen remarqua cette expression sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il qualifia de « mignonne » : son regard baissé, les joues quelque peu rougies par le gène et les épaules légèrement tremblantes … Le serveur apporta leur commande avant qu'il ne puisse le rassurer. Ainsi, ils continuèrent leur discussions pendant plus d'1/2 heure autour des boissons : ils firent ainsi plus connaissance, retrouvant des points communs entre eux, débattant sur de nombreux sujets …

« Tu es vraiment cultivé par rapport aux autres jeunes … Tu as quel âge exactement ?

- J'ai 19 ans, je vais en avoir 20 au mois de Juillet, le 15 plus précisément.

- Le 15 ? C'est pour ça que tes parents t'ont appelé Ichigo ?

- Oui, entre autres ! Et vous ?

- 32 ans … Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer !

- D'accord … Donc, tu viens à la prochaine séance ? Elle est après-demain à la même heure …

- Je viendrais seulement si tu viens toi aussi. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis ennuyé le reste de l'heure, quand tu ne parlais pas …

- Ca ne m'étonne pas … Les autres ne sont pas très intéressants : Grimmjow à la limite mais il se cache derrière une comportement puéril et violent. C'est dommage, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait être plus intéressant, enfin, pas autant que toi bien évidemment mais quand même … Au fait, tu es marié ?

- Je l'ai été mais non, plus maintenant : je suis divorcé désormais … C'est elle qui a voulu, j'étais trop « parfait » selon elle …

- « Trop parfait » ? Tout le monde rêve d'un homme parfait, romantique, cultivé, attentionné … Bref, un mec comme toi ! Comment a t'elle pût te quitter ? »

Aizen rougit légèrement : est-ce que le jeune homme s'incluait-il dans le « tout le monde » ? Il se reprit en se disant qu'Ichigo était bien trop jeune et surtout, il était un garçon ! Pourtant, lorsque le jeune homme avait avoué être majeur, il avait été rassuré au fond de lui. Lentement, sans prononcer un seul mot, il effleura du bout des doigts le poignet du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et laissa faire le brun qui, timidement, referma sa main sur l'avant bras de l'étudiant. Il remonta ensuite ses doigts jusqu'au dos de la main du roux et porta celle-ci à son visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les phalanges, une à une. L'écrivain fut surpris de sentir la seconde main du roux s'échouer sur la mèche de cheveux brun qui tombait devant ses yeux … Ils profitèrent un instant de ce moment d'intimité qu'Aizen brisa en se levant pour rejoindre Ichigo sur la banquette. Le plus jeune reprit les devants et vint se blottir contre l'écrivain, joue contre torse. Le brun resserra leur étreinte en glissant ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme pour le ramener contre lui. Délicatement, Ichigo releva la tête et chuchota :

« Sôsuke …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ichigo … »

Le roux remonta son visage jusqu'à pouvoir enfouir ses lèvres dans le cou du trentenaire : il y déposa un tendre baiser et se retira tout aussi lentement … Aizen allait ouvrir la bouche quand un homme aux longs cheveux rouges se posta devant la table, le brun pût le reconnaître son voisin de table durant le café littéraire :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, Ichi ? Ca fait plus de ¾ d'heure que je t'attends !

- Renji ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de rentrer à l'appart' !

- Et moi ! Je t'avais dit que je t'attendrais devant le café !

- Bon, fais pas chier ! On rentre tout les deux ! »

Ichigo se leva d'un bond pour ranger son livre dans sa sacoche et glisser celle-ci sur son épaule.

« Excusez-moi Aizen-san mais je vais devoir partir … On se voit donc vendredi soir pour la séance ?

- Le rendez-vous est pris. J'ai déjà hâte de te revoir …

- Bien, bonne soirée à vous et à après demain ! »

Ichigo sortit du café en compagnie du dénommé Renji qui, dès qu'ils se trouvèrent dans une rue déserte, se jeta littéralement sur le roux pour l'embrasser. La réaction de l'étudiant ne se fit pas attendre et repoussa les lèvres un peu trop entreprenantes de son compagnon :

« Lâches-moi Renji ! Tu m'as vraiment fais chier tout à l'heure !

- C'est pas de ma faute ! Je t'ai vu avec cet homme là, Aizen. Il t'approchait d'un peu trop près à mon goût, il faudrait que tu te décides à officialiser notre relation et lui dire que t'as un petit copain sinon tu peux être sûr que je vais lui péter sa gueule d'abruti …

- Arrêtes de dire ça … Ces mots ne sonnent vraiment pas bien dans ta bouche, tu devrais plutôt t'en servir pour … »

Ichigo se rapprocha du tatoué pour le plaquer contre le mur et glisser ses mains sur les hanches robustes de l'autre étudiant :

« Tu sais, pour faire ce truc fabuleux avec ta langue …

- Ah … ça ? »

Renji remonta le tee-shirt d'Ichigo et se mit à genoux pour glisser sa langue dans le nombril du jeune homme qui ne pût s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit gémissement :

« Mmm … Renji … C'est exactement ça … Mais … Attends d'être à l'appartement, s'il te plait …

- Pas de problèmes ! Tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi … ma petite strawberry … »

Renji replaça le tee-shirt du roux et sourit en embrassant le jeune homme. Ils se glissèrent ainsi dans les rues de Tokyo, mains dans la mains, sans remarquer la présence d'Aizen, adossé au mur d'une rue voisine, les yeux baissés de honte d'avoir pût imaginer le roux dans ses bras …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Juste une petite précision sur un jeu de mots : Ichigo est constitué de Ichi (qui veut dire 1) et de go (qui veut dire 5), ça donne donc 15 si on additionne les deux caractères et ça fait la date de naissance d'Ichi (le 15 juillet).

Merci d'avance à tous et à toutes pour vos futures rewiews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût ! Pour que je le sache, vous êtes obligé de me laisser un commentaire lol


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous !

Vous avez l'air d'avoir apprécié « atteindre ton cœur », ça m'a fait très plaisir de savoir que mes écrits vous plaisent toujours autant ^^

Aujourd'hui, c'est pour la suite de « Digression autour d'un café » que je suis là : vous allez enfin connaître la suite de Sôsuke version Shakespeare ^^

Bon, les réponses aux reviews maintenant :

Scampicrevette : Merci pour ta rewiew ! Elle m'a fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu es une auteur que j'apprécie ^^

Violine : Moi aussi j'ai découvert ça il y a pas longtemps, c'est en cours de japonais que je me suis rendu compte que Ichigo faisait 15 et après, lorsque j'ai vu la date d'anniv' d'Ichi', j'ai tout compris ^^

Nemyr : Merci de m'être aussi fidèle ! Je vais m'occuper de ton OS (au pairing si dérangeant pour moi) après cette fic'.

Framboise-sama : Voilà la suite ! Je suis pressé de lire la suite de « Médecin et plus si affinités » !

Lady lili011 : Ah non ! Pas de lemon dans mes fics ! T.T Je suis nul pour écrire ça et si c'est mal écrit, ça gâche tout !

Ao Akuma : Le RenIchi puis le AiIchi, c'est mon mode de fonctionnement XD Je peux m'en passer mais je trouve ça sympa comme j'aime bien ces deux pairings même si je préfère le AiIchi ! ^^

Bixwing : C'est sur ! Ichi est un homme à homme XD Sinon, je vais pas faire apparaître Shiro dans ma fic, si c'était ce que tu me posais comme question …

Jude : Ce n'était pas un reproche ce que je t'ai dit dans mon chapitre précédent, t'inquiètes pas ! C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'homme qui écrivent T.T

Mugiwara : je suis content si j'arrive à te faire aimer le AiIchi !

Et voilà ! Maintenant, je vous laisse lire la chapitre !

Je tiens surtout à remercier Arienlys pour son aide et pour sa super fic qui est un chef d'œuvre : c'est la futur Jiji-sub XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les yeux plongées dans la pénombre de la rue, Aizen Sôsuke resta là, les bras ballants … Si on faisait bien attention, on pouvait même remarquer que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux sans jamais glisser le long de ses joues … Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment : colère ? Tristesse ? Désir ? Jalousie ? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur l'étrange sentiment qui grondait au plus profond de son âme. C'était si fort, si puissant qu'il voulait courir, remonter le temps et profiter de chaque instant qu'il avait partagés avec le jeune homme …

Son cœur le brûlait, le fait de l'avoir vu ainsi, s'abandonnant dans les bras d'un autre comme s'il n'avait pas compté pour Ichigo, comme si rien ne s'était passé l'avait profondément blessé même si c'était difficile d'affirmer qu'il y avait eut quelque chose entre eux.

Il ressentait ça presque comme une trahison : il lui en voulait de lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui alors qu'il avait un petit ami, qui n'avait pas l'air très intelligent soit dit en passant.

Il reprit un air neutre pour rentrer chez lui, il n'avait aucune envie que les passants le voit dans cet état : il n'aimait jamais exposer ses sentiments et ne montrait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il se cachait derrière un sourire permanent, certain le détestait pour cet air hautain qu'il prenait sans le vouloir… Pourtant, malgré cette façade, son masque se fissura et son sourire tomba, une larme silencieuse glissa sur sa joue puis une autre. Elles s'écrasèrent sur le trottoir et au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait le pas…Ainsi lorsqu'il arriva devant son immeuble, les larmes inondaient son visage.

Une fois dans son appartement, il s'affala sur son lit et s'empara de son oreiller qu'il prit entre ses bras pour respirer sa propre odeur … Étrangement, elle le rassura. C'était le soir, dans son lit que toutes ses idées lui venait, là où il faisait le point sur sa journée, ses envies, ses rêves, ses aspirations, tout se faisait sur cet oreiller …

Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup pour épancher ses pleurs. Il se leva juste un instant pour retirer sa veste qui lui donnait trop chaud, son visage d'habitude si peu expressif devenait rouge à cause de ses larmes et de ses sanglots retenus. Il retira sa chemise et son pantalon pour saisir sa couette et ainsi, s'enrouler à l'intérieur.

Ensuite, il se rendit dans son salon pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau et se saisir de son stylo plume pour gratter sur le papier…

Tout semblait clair maintenant dans son esprit, l'histoire, les personnages, les péripéties, l'élément final qui résoudra tout et qui unira les deux étudiants, parce qu'il le savait désormais, les deux protagonistes seront deux jeunes hommes… Il écrivit toute la soirée sans jamais s'arrêter, son regard absorbé par les magnifiques caractères qu'il traçait sur les feuillets qui étaient restés veille désespérément blancs…

Toutes ses envies prenaient formes sans qu'il ait à réfléchir, les mots se mettaient côte à côte sans aucune intervention de sa part, il laissait juste sa main dériver, glisser sur la surface blanche de son bureau… Ainsi, vers quatre heures du matin, il leva la tête de ses copies et prit une vue d'ensemble de son premier jet : une bonne trentaine de feuilles blanches s'étalaientsur son bureau ! Toutes étaient remplies sans laisser de blanc et son écriture était franchement serrée.

Il sourit, fier de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Ichigo. Le jeune homme occupait ses pensées à chaque secondes et il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il aurait réagi de la même façon si ça avait été une autre personne que l'étudiant… Il tenta de le sortir de ses pensées mais il n'y arriva pas.

Aizen ferma ses paupières et imagina les réactions d'Ichigo face à son nouvel écrit. Il avait remarqué la façon dont le regard de l'étudiant brillait à chaque fois qu'il évoquait « Kyoka Suigetsu ». Il aimait lorsqu'il voyait son expression d'habitude si renfrognée se transformer en un sourire radieux … Il voulait voir le visage qu'aurait Ichigo quand il verra qu'il était Kyoka Suigetsu, l'auteur qui le faisait rêver. Il voulait que l'étudiant quitte son petit-ami juste pour qu'Ichigo puisse passer plus de temps avec lui, il l'imagina derrière lui alors qu'il écrirait juste pour le jeune homme, délicatement, celui-ci glisserait ses bras autour des épaules lasses de l'écrivain et passerait ses mains sur le torse toujours plus brulant du brun…

Aizen n'éprouva aucune honte à ces idées :

« C'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ? Je l'ai pris dans mes bras aujourd'hui. Demain, il recommencera à m'embrasser dans le cou comme il l'a fait ce soir… C'était tellement agréable et doux, comme si un ange m'effleurait la peau du bout des doigts… Il est magnifique, gentil, intelligent… Que demander de plus ? »

Le brun ne se rendait pas compte du sentiment étrange qu'il développait envers l'étudiant même s'il le décrivait tout les jours dans ses récits … L'amour s'était insinué dans ses veines comme un poison, un poison qui peut rendre puissant, fier et des fois… fou.

« Je suis pressé qu'il me rejoigne, pour qu'il puisse enfin venir habiter chez moi, je pourrais même le réconforter quand il se rendra compte que son petit ami n'est pas fait pour lui : il s'allongera sur mon lit, presque en pleure, et il se blottira contre moi… »

Il se leva ensuite de son bureau et alla s'allonger sur son lit glacé, il ferma les yeux et imagina la douce chaleur d'un corps à ses cotés. A force de ressentir cette présence qui le réchauffait, il sentit un délicieux parfum qui envahit tout son organisme : il sentait Ichigo ! La sensation était extrêmement réaliste et son rêve était si beau, il voulait tellement que le jeune homme soit avec lui.

Il laissa une main dériver sur son lit pour atteindre ce qu'il imaginait être Ichigo et pourtant, il n'atteint jamais la peau chaude et velouté de l'étudiant, il ne trouva que ses draps glacés qui le ramena à la réalité… Il était seul…

Son corps redevint froid comme il l'était avant son rêve, il se recroquevilla en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Son lit était si immense pour un seul homme, il voulait tellement qu'Ichigo le prenne dans ses bras pour l'enlacer et le réchauffer de tout son être.

Délicatement, il se retournerait et prendrais le menton de l'étudiant entre ses doigts pour observer les courbes de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres si tentantes, son nez si parfait, ses yeux brulants de passion, ses cheveux soyeux retombant sur son front… Il caresserait ses mèches orangés entre ses doigts et enfouirait son visage dans celles-ci.

D'un geste tendre, Ichigo recommencerait à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur son torse, sur son nombril … Leurs corps seraient scellés, l'un complétant l'autre, dans une harmonie sans faille. L'écrivain ne voulait pas brusquer Ichigo, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. De plus, il ne désirait pas Ichigo de façon purement sexuel, non, il voulait juste le savoir près de lui, sentir son souffle brulant sur sa peau glacé.

Il referma les yeux et finit par trouver le sommeil au bout de plus d'une heure de tergiversions.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aizen entra dans « Infusion de culture » pour sa deuxième participation au café littéraire. Il avait passé ses deux derniers jours à écrire tout en pensant à Ichigo qui était toujours omniprésent dans son esprit. Il s'assit exactement à la même place et attendit patiemment l'arrivée de l'étudiant. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et apparut, habillé avec un magnifique jean noir et un débardeur rouge recouvert d'un pull beige. Dès qu'il vit l'écrivain, un sourire illumina son visage et il vint s'asseoir aux cotés du brun.

« Bonjour Aizen-san !

- Ah… Bonjour Kurosaki-kun !

-Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien … Et toi ?

- T'es vraiment sur ? Je te sens un peu bizarre…

- Non, je t'assure, ça va ! » mentit-il. Ichigo fut rassuré et sourit à nouveau pour capturer la main du brun dans la sienne. La séance commença et Ichigo prit la parole le premier pour répondre à la question posée par Ukitake. Aizen but les paroles de l'étudiant : il était si charmant lorsque son visage devenait si sérieux, il imposait le respect … N'importe qui serait soufflé par la prestance que dégageait le jeune homme. Son regard ambre devenait si perçant qu'Aizen eu l'impression qu'il était inutile pour lui de mentir à Ichigo, il pouvait lire au fond de son âme.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de parler, Ichigo se rassit sous le regard observateur d'Aizen :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

- Non au contraire ! Tu as été parfait … »

Ichigo rougit légèrement et pinça le dos de la main de l'écrivain :

« Eh ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je déteste le mensonge.

- Mais je ne te mens pas ! »

L'étudiant rougit de plus belle et détourna le visage dans l'espoir que le brun ne remarque pas les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues.

La séance se termina vite selon Aizen car il était absorbé par les doigts fins d'Ichigo qui s'enroulaient autour du stylo et son poignet qui glissait avec élégance sur la feuille vierge.

« Aizen-san ? Tu viens boire un verre ?

- Mm … Avec plaisir Kurosaki-kun. J'aimerai te montrer le début d'une nouvelle que j'ai commencé à écrire : je voudrai que tu me donnes ton avis …

- Je suis pressé de le lire ! »

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la même table que la dernière fois et Aizen sortit de sa sacoche, les dix premières pages manuscrites de son nouveau roman. Ichigo les lu avec la plus grande attention et extrêmement rapidement !

« C'est génial Aizen-san ! Où est-ce que tu as appris à écrire comme ça ? Ton histoire, les personnages, le décor … Tout est absolument bien choisi. Tu as un style qui peut être lu par tout le monde sans pour autant être trop simple … J'ai rarement lu quelque chose d'aussi bien –à part Kyoka Suigetsu bien sûr- … »

Aizen sourit, Ichigo appréciait ses écrits même s'il ignorait qu'il était Kyoka Suigetsu : ça le rassura quant à l'honnêteté du jeune homme à son égard.

« Aizen-san… Je voulais discuter de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours…

- Sur ce qu'on a fait avant que ton ami arrive ?

- Oui … Vous savez, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant … Je peux vous avoue**r** quelque chose ? »

L'écrivain fut surpris de la façon dont l'étudiant s'était adressé à lui … Il l'avait vouvoyé alors que la seconde d'avant, il le tutoyait … Comme s'il voulait mettre une distance entre eux …

« Bien sur Kurosaki-kun.

- Voilà, je … Le garçon qui nous a interrompus la dernière fois était… mon petit-ami.

- Et alors ?

- Je … C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça changerai**t** entre nous : tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux. »

Ces paroles rassurèrent Ichigo, le trentenaire n'allait pas briser la relation naissante qui les unissait depuis quelques jours seulement … Mais Aizen eut du mal à prononcer ses mots : non pas qu'il soit homophobe, c'est juste qu'il était sûr que son actuel petit-ami n'était pas fait pour lui …

« Je suis très étonné de votre réaction Aizen-san, je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert que vous !

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal, Kurosaki-kun. Tu es toujours la même personne : tu es toujours gentil, intelligent … »

Aizen avait laissé sa main s'insinuer entre les doigts fins du jeune homme qui les retira presque aussitôt.

« Justement Aizen-san, mon petit ami nous a vu la dernière fois et il voit notre relation d'un mauvais œil… La façon dont nous nous enlacions la dernière fois l'a dérangé alors j'aimerai juste que nous ne fassions rien qui pourrait éveiller sa jalousie … »

Aizen crut que son cœur se brisa à nouveau, il ne voulait pas se contenter de son regard posé sur lui, il désirait sentir ses mains dans les siennes, son visage dans son cou … Mais Ichigo ne voulait rien de tout ça, il voulait juste continuer leurs discussions …

« Ca ne vous dérange pas, j'espère …

- Non, bien sur que non … »

Même s'il essaya de ne pas paraître affligé, son visage, d'habitude si sûr de lui, se décomposa … Ichigo fit mine de ne pas remarquer ce changement et continua à discuter de tout et de rien. Pourtant, Aizen écourta rapidement la discussion, prétextant une affaire urgente au siège de sa société.

« Elle est où ta société ?

- Près du port de Yokohama…

- Ah… Tu pourras déposer ça chez l'éditeur : ça doit être juste à coté de ta boite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Toi aussi tu écris ?

- Ah non … C'est une lettre pour Kyoka Suigetsu : je voulais la poster ce soir mais si tu peux directement la déposer chez l'éditeur, ça m'économisera un timbre ! » répondit Ichigo dans un sourire. Il confia la lettre à l'écrivain et parti en embrassant Aizen sur la joue. Ce brève contact avait embrasé tout les sens du brun qui, une fois qu'Ichigo fut parti, rougit très fortement et il se rassit sur la banquette tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Il reprit son calme et sortit la lettre d'Ichigo de l'enveloppe : après tout, elle lui était destiné…

« Cher Kyoka Suigetsu, je vous remercie beaucoup pour avoir choisi ma nouvelle pour le concours organisé par votre éditeur. Je tenais à vous dire que j'ai adoré votre dernier livre et j'espère que vous allez publier votre prochain ouvrage le plus rapidement possible.

Grâce à vous, je sais désormais que je souhaite devenir écrivain, tout comme vous, et pour cela, je vous en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Si vous lisez cette lettre, j'en serais très heureux : vous devez avoir une tonne de lettres exactement comme la mienne mais vous devez avoir bien d'autre autre chose à faire que de lire que le courrier de vos fans…

Je vous remercie d'avoir prit de votre temps pour me lire. Kurosaki Ichigo »

Aizen retrouva le sourire à la suite de ces paroles réconfortantes …

Peut être qu'Ichigo n'appréciait pas Aizen Sosuke au point de quitter son petit-ami pour lui mais, il en était sûr, Ichigo aimait Kyoka Suigetsu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus !

Je veux juste vous dire qu'il faut se mobiliser pour le retour d'Aizen dans Bleach ! Il faut qu'il revienne car c'est LE méchant de l'histoire et puis … il est trop beau ! Non, je blague mais pour moi, il a encore des choses a apporter à l'histoire : on a pas encore vu son bankai, ect …

Il faut se mobiliser pour montrer à Kubo-sensei qu'on veut le retour d'Aizen ! ^^

Mise à part ça, je compte sur vous comme d'habitude pour me laisser une review !

A bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Ichigo et d'Aizen !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous !

Et voilà, un chapitre de plus ! Je suis vraiment content d'écrire cette fic : je prend un énorme plaisir à écrire la petite vie d'Aizen… Il est tellement… Je peux pas expliquer ça mais je l'adore ^^

Au fait, est-ce que vous vous êtes acheté le dernier tome « end of the chrysalis age » ? Il est génial et quand la « Chrysalide » de Sôsuke se fissure et qu'il réapparaît, (même si je l'avais déjà lu sur internet) j'étais presque bouche bée tellement il a trop la classe à ce moment là… (ça m'a même donné envie d'écrire un OS, vous vous rendez compte ^^)

Sinon, je remercie Nemyr pour son OS IchiKeigo, Arienlys pour son super OS « Noir » qui est centré sur… Sôsuke pour changer ^^. Ma petite Framboise également pour sa béta… Et vous qui me lisez également ! ^^

Suki : comment dois-je prendre ton pseudo ? Tu es tellement fan de moi que tu t'appelles comme moi ? XD Si c'est pas ça : désolé d'être mégalo lol

Natsuki : Cites les fictions qui ne respecte pas cette cohérence ! XD Non, en fait, je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire par là… (je suis un peu neuneu mais tu dois commencer à t'y habituer XD)

Nemyr : Bravo pour ta fic ! Elle était magnifique ! ( super rime fic-magnifique XD) Je me suis vraiment marré avec ton surnom pour Ichigo : Blind-man ! Il faudrait lui créer un costume à la Dardevil lol

Bixwing : j'ai changé pour une fois, ça ne va pas être Renji qui va pleurer pour une fois ^^ Enfin, tu vas voir…

Ronsheep : Oh une petite nouvelle ! Merci d'avoir eu le courage d'écrire une si longue rewiew, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu prennes de ton temps pour m'aider ! ^^ Concernant tes petites remarques, c'est tout à fait justifié mais je voulais pas le faire mégalo… Parce que déjà que dans le manga il devient pratiquement fou à la fin, je voulais pas qu'il ait l'air fou dans ma fic XD Aizen « sensible » est une facette de sa personnalité que je voulais développer un peu dans ma fic…

Voilà ! Au fait, je n'ai pas de rewiew de cet oiseau de mauvaise augure de Lassary… Je dis ça parce qu'il (elle) est toujours là quand il y a une fic qui n'est pas « au top » et il faudrait quelques fois rappeler qu'on fait ça par plaisir et non pas pour se faire rabaisser devant tout le monde T.T De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne laisse jamais de rewiew « positive »…

Bref, voilà mon chapitre : bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aizen s'éveilla difficilement, ses yeux papillonnants à cause de la trop forte lumière du jour. Il s'était allongé sur son canapé comme à son habitude, enfin, il avait prit cette habitude depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ichigo Kurosaki, il y a 2 mois de cela.

Les deux hommes étaient devenu très proches même s'ils ne se rencontraient jamais en dehors des séances du café littéraire où ils avaient fait connaissance pour la première fois. Désormais, ils discutaient pratiquement tous les jours, que ça soit par texto ou directement par téléphone, mais ils ne se rencontraient jamais physiquement pour éviter toute jalousie de la part de Renji.

Même s'il ne l'exprimait pas, Sôsuke souffrait énormément de la distance que le jeune homme s'évertuait à mettre entre eux. L'écrivain voulait tellement sentir le corps de l'étudiant contre le sien, leurs doigts enlacés sans jamais se lâcher, le souffle brûlant d'Ichigo contre son cou … Pourtant le jeune adulte ne semblait pas ressentir cette même attraction ou dans le cas contraire, il cachait bien son jeu.

Aizen soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il sortit deux, trois croissants qu'il avait acheté la veille en rentrant chez lui et se fit un café. Il prit le tout et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, devant la grande baie vitrée. Il dévora son petit déjeuner en trempant de temps en temps son croissant dans son café : il adorait faire ça car il se rappelait que son père le lui interdisait quand il était petit. Désormais, il prenait un malin plaisir à transgresser toutes les règles que son père avait établi et ce, même si ce n'était qu'une chose aussi insignifiante que tremper son croissant dans sa tasse de café.

En allant vers la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un message sur son portable :

« Aller ! Debout paresseux ! C'est pas parce que « monsieur » est le dirigeant d'une grande entreprise qu'il faut se lever à 10h ! Un peu de compassion à mon égard ne me ferais pas de mal ! ^^ »

Aizen sourit du coin des lèvres, Ichigo avait toujours le bon mot pour le mettre de bonne humeur dès le matin. Ainsi, il lui renvoya :

« N'oublies pas que moi aussi j'ai travaillé dur pour arriver là où j'en suis. Travailles bien et tu pourras toi aussi te lever tard ! Et tu te trompes, il est 9h et non 10h, je ne suis pas aussi paresseux que tu le penses ! »

Après ce message, il alla se doucher pour bien commencé sa journée. Il prit son portable avec lui dans la salle de bain au cas où Ichigo lui répondrait : il se glissa ensuite dans le bac de douche et alluma le jet d'eau qui s'écoulait depuis le plafond, sa dernière acquisition. Il aimait beaucoup ce nouveau dispositif qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il était sous la pluie …

Il ferma les yeux profitant des fines gouttelettes tombant sur son visage et il imagina qu'Ichigo l'avait rejoint sous cette même douche. Délicatement, le jeune homme déposerait ses mains sur les hanches de l'écrivain pour rapprocher leurs corps et il enfouirait ses lèvres dans le cou d'Aizen qui gémirait légèrement à ce contact.

Sôsuke pousserait gentiment Ichigo contre le carrelage glacé et admirerait son visage exprimant tout le désir qu'il avait pour son écrivain préféré : ça serait au tour d'Aizen d'embrasser la peau halée du jeune homme qu'il désirait si fort. Ses lèvres explorerait son cou, sa nuque, ses clavicules … Il plongerait son visage dans ses mèches humides si odorantes et s'enivrerait de son odeur si particulière.

Il resta ainsi sous l'eau pendant plus de dix minutes, fantasmant sur le corps si parfait d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'il en sortit enfin, il prit soin de bien sécher ses cheveux qui était la pièce maîtresse de son visage : il avait ainsi séduit de nombreuses jeunes femmes d'un geste de la main dans sa chevelure brune. Il remit ses lentilles de contact qu'il portait quand il ne voulait pas avoir ses lunettes sur le nez et regarda son portable : il avait un nouveau message d'Ichigo ! L'écrivain s'empressa de l'ouvrir et il put lire :

« Ouais … T'es quand même un sacré paresseux ! ^^ Je suis pressé de te voir ce soir … J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait « café littéraire » tout les jours. J'essaye toujours de convaincre Renji pour que je vienne te voir chez toi mais il veut pas … Il est vraiment jaloux ! XD »

Il lui répondit alors :

« Moi aussi je suis pressé de te revoir, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Je veux que tu viennes chez moi un jour : ça me ferait tellement plaisir … Ton petit copain n'a pas grand chose à craindre pourtant, vu la différence d'âge qu'il y a entre nous deux … »

« Pour moi, l'âge n'a aucune espèce d'importance, du moment qu'il y a les sentiments … (c'est niais ! Il faut que j'arrête de lire du Kyoka Suigetsu T.T) »

« Non, moi je trouve ça très beau ce que tu as dit … »

Sans en avoir l'air, Aizen voulait toujours séduire Ichigo, il n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée que le jeune homme puisse quitter son petit ami, pour le rejoindre chez lui et enfin lui donner tout l'amour qu'il désirait.

Il s'habilla simplement comme il avait l'habitude de faire : une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il se coiffa rapidement et se remit ensuite à l'écriture. Cette activité occupait pratiquement toutes ses journées et il réussissait désormais à écrire sans s'arrêter comme avant : il commençait à croire qu'Ichigo était la personne qui lui donnait cette inspiration si nécessaire à son écriture. Grâce à ses paroles, il savait remonter le moral du brun et lui redonner cette envie de faire plaisir aux gens au travers de ses écrits : décidément, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans le jeune homme …

Vers quinze heures, il reçut un nouveau message d'Ichigo :

« Sôsuke, est-ce que je peux passer chez toi, stp ? »

Il fut surpris de cette demande si étonnante de sa part mais il ne se posa pas de question très longtemps. Il envoya son adresse ainsi que quelques explications pour qu'il puisse se repérer plus facilement.

Ensuite, d'une humeur tout de suite plus joyeuse, il rangea un peu son appartement en ramassant sa serviette qui traînait encore sur le canapé tout comme le caleçon qui lui avait servi pour dormir. Il ramena ensuite sa couette dans sa chambre tout en sifflotant : cette futur-rencontre improvisée l'avait rendu euphorique. Une fois qu'il avait à peu près rangé son appartement, il se posta derrière sa baie vitrée et observa, du haut de son immeuble, les passants en espérant retrouver Ichigo.

Il sursauta soudainement quand l'interphone sonna, puis, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'entrée où il put ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble au jeune homme et lui indiquer l'étage où il habitait.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, un geste dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, un dernier réajustement de la chemise ainsi que du pantalon et il plaça son œil sur le judas de la porte pour voir l'arrivée du jeune homme. Il resta pratiquement bouche bée quand il vit en face de lui les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur l'étudiant, un air sérieux sur le visage. Sans autre cérémonie, il ouvrit la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue Ichigo-kun. Viens, rentres … »

Et là, sans qu'Aizen n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, le jeune homme avait couru jusqu'à lui et s'était jeté à son cou tout en éclatant en sanglot. Il réussit tout de même à articuler entre deux pleurs :

« Sôsuke… Fermes la porte… S'il te plait … »

Le brun s'exécuta, toujours un peu sous le choc par le fait qu'Ichigo se soit jeté dans ses bras et aussi parce qu'il pouvait désormais respirer à plein poumons le parfum si particulier du jeune homme.

Il prit Ichigo dans ses bras, l'emmena jusqu'à son salon et le fit s'allonger sur son canapé où il essaya de le réconforter. Il glissait une main dans ses mèches rousses, l'autre faisait des allers-retours dans le dos de l'étudiant (celle-ci avait même disparu derrière le tee-shirt noir que portait Ichigo et découvrait avec plaisir cette peau encore inexplorée).

Sans le brusquer, Aizen prit le menton du jeune homme entre son pouce et son index et fit lentement remonter le visage d'Ichigo vers le sien :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Racontes moi, s'il te plait …

- C'est… C'est Renji… Il m'a quitté… Pour un autre ! »

Aizen resta un instant interdit… Comment ce Renji pouvait il quitter quelqu'un d'aussi gentil qu'Ichigo ? Il ne comprenait pas son geste…

« Pourquoi a t'il fait ça ?

- Il m'a dit que… C'était parce que je ne voulais pas dire que je sortais avec lui… J'avais peur de ce que mon père aurait pensé de ça… Du fait que je sorte avec un homme… »

En disant cela, Ichigo avait plongé son visage dans la chemise à moitié entrouverte de Sôsuke.

- Je comprend ce que tu ressens Ichigo… Mais ne te laisse pas abattre comme ça… Il n'a pas vu à quel point tu es une personne extraordinaire. »

Le jeune homme releva le nez pour voir le visage de l'homme qui avait prononcé ces paroles réconfortantes.

« Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Evidemment … Pourquoi est-ce que je dirais ça si je ne le pense pas ? »

Ichigo ferma ses paupières et se blottit contre Aizen tout en enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Merci Sôsuke… De me rassurer… »

Aizen resserra son étreinte et s'imprégna à nouveau de son odeur. Il laissa ses mains dériver jusque sur les reins du jeune homme et embrassa le front ainsi que les tempes tremblantes de l'étudiant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un peu plus de 10 minutes, chacun profitant de la chaleur et de la douceur de l'autre.

« Ichigo… Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci… Grâce à toi…

- J'ai préparé du thé avant que tu arrives, il doit être prêt… »

Aizen partit dans la cuisine et revint avec une théière et deux petits bols en terre cuite. Il versa le breuvage parfumé dans les deux bols et en tendit un à Ichigo qui y trempa ses lèvres mais il les retira brutalement à cause de la température de l'eau.

« Fais attention à pas te brûler Ichigo. »

Aizen était très prévenant envers le jeune homme : il avait été cherché une couverture pour réchauffer Ichigo qui tremblait encore légèrement, sûrement dût aux quelques sanglots qui secouaient encore son organisme.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Sôsuke essayait surtout de changer les idées à Ichigo qui avait pourtant l'air un peu perdu.

« On ira à la séance du café littéraire ?

- Si tu as le courage d'y aller… Je comprendrais que tu ais envie de rester ici ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Non, on va y aller pas de problème : ça va me changer les idées en plus… »

Ichigo esquissa un semblant de sourire et reprit une gorgée de thé fumant. Aizen se rapprocha de l'étudiant et passa une main dans ses mèches rousses pour les ébouriffer légèrement et faire rougir ses pommettes déjà bien rouges à cause des larmes.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ichigo, ça va aller mieux : je suis là maintenant…

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais si tu n'avais pas été là ?

- Je sais pas mais tu aurais sûrement fait un tas de bêtises…

Le brun sourit en attrapant Ichigo par les épaules pour le blottir contre lui. L'étudiant posa son bol sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sôsuke, face à lui. Délicatement, il prit quelques mèches de cheveux brunes entre ses doigts et joua un instant avec celles-ci. Aizen ne pût s'empêcher de trouver Ichigo magnifique, sur ses genoux qui menaçait de se mettre à trembler, il monta lentement une main vers sa joue et commença à la caresser : Ichigo semblait apprécier ce contact car il ferma les yeux et fit lui même un mouvement de haut en bas pour rendre ce contact encore plus agréable et plus fort.

Aizen rapprocha ses lèvres jusqu'à venir effleurer la peau délicate du cou parfumé et légèrement bronzé. Ichigo sursauta un instant à cette intrusion mais il posa vite ses mains derrière la nuque du brun pour qu'il reste là, réchauffant de son souffle la chair gracile du jeune homme.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, profitant juste de cet instant privilégié. Aizen n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Ichigo l'enlaçait, comme dans ses rêves… Il perdit alors toute notion du temps et ainsi, quand son visage émergea enfin du cou de l'étudiant, les lumières nocturnes de la ville illuminait l'ensemble de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'accepte bien évidemment toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont justifiées ^^

Donc, pour ma fin de chapitre, je vais créer une petite partie que je vais appeler « le coup de cœur de Suki » : cette semaine, mon petit kiff', c'est de regarder la comédie musicale de Bleach ! C'est génial et les chanson sont sympas : c'est sûr qu'au début, on se marre bien devant Renji, Kira et Gin (entre autres) mais on fantasme sur Ichigo qui est… Ichigo quoi XD

Pour aller voir, c'est simple : vous aller sur youtube, vous tapez « Bleach Rock musical gotei 13 » ensuite, 1ère vidéo et c'est parti la musique ! Cette vidéo présente tout les membres du gotei 13 (en gros) et vous verrez Shuuhei (bien retranscrit), Aizen (bof je m'attendais à mieux mais bon, comme le perso' est parfait…) et la meilleure, Hinamori ! (je déteste le perso mais l'actrice est superbe !).

Après, vous pouvez juste taper Bleach Rock musical et vous pouvez vous le voir en entier mais en anglais : il y a bien 4 spectacle donc j'espère que vous avez le temps…

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ! Je vous dis : à la semaine prochaine pour voir comment va faire Sôsuke pour passer à la vitesse supérieure ! ^^

Merci de me laisser des rewiews pour que je puisse répondre à vos questions, vos suggestions… Bref, tout passe par les rewiews ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous…

Bon, je sais, je suis impardonnable : excusez-moi ! T.T J'ai eu pas mal d'examens et en plus je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour ce chapitre mais je pense que finalement je suis plutôt fier de moi…

Sinon, je suis aussi désolé de ne pas répondre aux rewiews : je me dis toujours que je vais y répondre plus tard et ensuite je me dis que ça va être ridicule puisque ça fait une semaine que j'ai publié mon chapitre T.T

Hesymi : merci pour ta rewiew, j'aime beaucoup tes traductions alors ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir ^^ oui, c'est vrai que je me suis moi aussi bien marré devant la comédie musicale de Bleach XD

suki : c'est mignon « suki » alors c'est pour ça qu'on a choisi ce pseudo là ^^ Moi aussi j'adore le AiIchi, c'est un pairing tellement beau : plein d'espoir pour les couples « impossibles »… C'est ce qu'il me plait le plus dans ce pairing je pense…

Ronsheep : Si tu trouves cette séparation rapide, ne lis pas ce chapitre ! XD non, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'impression que ça aille trop vite… Maintenant, c'est toi qui voit. Merci pour tes encouragements ^^

Leikkona : content que ça te plaise ! Une aussi bonne auteur que toi qui me laisse une rewiew ? J'ai été sacrement étonné ^^ Bon courage à toi pour la suite et merci pour ta précision )

Karin : Et oui, il fallait bien un retournement de situation pour qu'enfin le AiIchi se mette en place même si Ichigo doit souffrir pour ça… (c'est un mal pour un bien !)

Mugiwara : j'espère que la comédie musicale t'as plut, moi j'ai adoré ! ^^ C'est si drôle et puis au bout d'un moment on finit par s'attacher aux perso' et puis l'histoire est différente que celle qui est dans le manga ou l'anime : c'est intéressant !

Candykun : ah… Je suis désolé T.T Sinon, j'ai écouté « silent wish » et j'ai adoré : merci du conseil ^^ Au fait, j'aime pas trop Hinamori parce qu'elle est chiante avec son « Aizen taichô, Aizen taichô… » (en même temps, je la critique mais je suis sûr que je réagirais de la même façon ^^)

Bon, ba voilà… Je vous laisse avec mon chapitre : bonne lecture ! ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aizen alluma la lampe juste à coté du canapé : la nuit était tombée, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mis à part les lumières de la ville et celle de la lune. Ichigo était toujours assis sur le canapé, les yeux mi-clos encore rougis par les larmes qu'il avait versé… Le brun le rejoignit pour le prendre dans ses bras en un geste protecteur. Calmement, Aizen chuchota au jeune homme des paroles réconfortantes et l'embrassa tendrement sur les tempes dans l'espoir de lui redonner le sourire. Il ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux et respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait : une senteur de fraise… Il sourit à cette constatation et enfouit son visage dans les courtes mèches rousses d'Ichigo.

« Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi Sôsuke…

- Ca va mieux ?

- Non mais… J'ai faim et je ne voudrais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

Aizen fût surprit de cette réponse et il enlaça encore plus l'étudiant :

« Tu ne me dérange pas du tout Ichigo, bien au contraire…Et puis, si tu as faim, allons manger au restaurant ! Il y en a un à deux pas d'ici qui est délicieux…

-Mais, je ne peux pas payer un resto' en plein Ginza : c'est super cher !

- Qui t'as dis que tu allais payer, c'est moi qui t'invites.

- Non, tu ne vas pas payer pour nous deux, dépenses pas ton argent pour moi… »

Aizen prit le visage d'Ichigo entre ses doigts pour que leurs regards se rencontrent.

« Ichigo, ça me fait plaisir de partager un repas avec toi alors ne refuses pas s'il te plait… »

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête et posa sa joue contre l'épaule du brun qui esquissa un sourire. Aizen demanda ensuite à Ichigo de se rendre dans sa chambre : ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit du brun.

« Je vais te sortir une chemise pour qu'on puisse aller manger : il faut tout de même être « bien habillé » pour aller manger là-bas. »

Il mit une chemise blanche qu'il venait de sortir de son placard et une veste noir de la même couleur que le pantalon que portait déjà le jeune homme. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, il sentit la main d'Ichigo s'emparer de son poignet :

« Restes, s'il te plait… Sôsuke… »

L'écrivain obtempéra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit aux cotés d'Ichigo qui se leva à son tour. Il se saisit alors de son tee-shirt et lentement, comme s'il voulait prendre son temps. Il leva le tissu autour de sa tête en retirant avec soin ses bras de ses manches et posa le tee-shirt sur le lit. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, ignorant la façon dont Aizen le dévorait du regard : celui-ci ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il détailla chaque parcelle de sa peau avec attention : il désirait passer un doigt entre ses abdos finement dessinés, glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, mordiller sa clavicule halée… Ensuite, sans prononcer un seul mot, le brun prit la chemise et la fit enfiler à Ichigo qui lui adressa un sourire aimable. Il fût vite remplacé par l'expression d'infinie tristesse toujours omniprésente sur son visage.

D'un commun accord, Aizen boutonna la chemise en prenant lui aussi son temps : leurs visages ne pouvaient plus se séparer l'un de l'autre, leurs regards étaient définitivement liés. Une fois Ichigo habillé, l'étudiant glissa un timide « merci » et Aizen prit la veste toujours posée sur le lit pour la donner à Ichigo qui la mit sous son bras. Ainsi, ils sortirent de l'appartement et Aizen tenta de réengager une conversation plus légère avec le jeune homme car il avait senti qu'une sorte de tension s'était établie entre eux. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au restaurant qu'Aizen avait choisi et ils s'assirent à une petite table près d'une grande baie vitrée. Aizen essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Finalement, pas la peine de venir au restaurant : on a la même vue chez moi. » Plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres : sourire auquel Ichigo tenta de répondre tant bien que mal. Voyant le malaise qui s'insinuait entre eux, Aizen rompit la distance en glissant ses doigts dans ceux du jeune homme…

« Ichigo… Dis-moi ce qu'il ne vas pas, s'il te plait…

- Mais tu sais très bien ce qu'il ne va pas : c'est le fait que Renji m'ait quitté qui me rend comme ça…

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser aller… Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant et que tu l'oublies : il n'a pas vu à quel point tu es génial alors laisses le tomber… Il y a plein d'autres personnes autour de toi qui ne rêvent que de passer un moment avec toi : tu ne t'en rends pas compte Ichigo mais tu es très séduisant et tu trouveras forcement l'homme qui sera fait pour toi… »

En disant ces mots, le brun avait laissé sa seconde main rejoindre la première et il réchauffait les doigts glacés du jeune homme. Aizen s'était emporté et cela avait arraché un sourire à Ichigo… Mais ce n'était pas un simple sourire sans saveur, ça non ! C'était un de ceux dont seul Ichigo avait le secret. Dans ces moments là, il rayonnait tel un soleil…

« Merci Sôsuke… Heureusement que tu es là… »

Ils passèrent commande et ils reprirent alors une conversation beaucoup plus spontanée qu'avant. Leurs plats arrivèrent vite et Ichigo mangea de bon cœur : le nœud qu'il avait dans son estomac s'était dénoué et il avait ainsi trouvé son plat délicieux.

« Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral Sôsuke.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi… Je suis heureux de te revoir avec ce sourire sur ton visage : tu es tellement différent quand tu es triste.

- Oui, on me le dit souvent : les gens adorent quand je souris mais je ne le fait pas souvent… Seulement lorsque je suis avec des gens que j'apprécie vraiment, comme toi »

Un large sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres et il s'empara de la main de son aîné comme s'il voulait se rassurer de sa présence protectrice. L'écrivain sourit légèrement et demanda à Ichigo :

« On va faire un tour dehors ? Je connais un petit parc pas loin d'ici : il est magnifique de nuit…

- Si tu veux, je suis pressé de voir ça. »

Aizen régla la note sous les yeux exorbités d'Ichigo : il n'aurait jamais cru voir autant de billets sortir du portefeuille du brun. Ensuite, ils sortirent du restaurant et rejoignirent la foule qui se pressait sur les trottoirs. Timidement, le roux chercha la main d'Aizen pour s'en emparer et sentir la chaleur de l'homme envahir lentement tout ses doigts. Cependant, Ichigo rougit légèrement à cette étreinte si dérangeante mais pourtant nécessaire.

« Je suis content de te savoir avec moi Ichigo : je sais que tu n'es pas tout seul chez toi, à déprimer…

- Je compte tellement pour toi ?

- Tu es une des personnes, peut être même la seule, avec qui je partage une relation aussi privilégiée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je souhaite ton bonheur… ah, regardes, on arrive à l'endroit que je t'ai dit. »

C'était le même parc où Aizen avait prévu de finir son roman : l'endroit où les deux principaux protagonistes s'avoueraient mutuellement leur amour. Il était vide comme si les gens ne faisaient pas attention à ce petit coin de verdure coincé entre deux grattes-ciels : un petit bassin se situait en son milieu et tout le reste du jardin était construit autour de celui-ci, dans un coin, le petit temple où Aizen était allé prier était toujours là, des bougies brûlants en son centre…

Ichigo était charmé par l'impression de simplicité qui se dégageait de ce lieu si envoûtant : un parfum d'encens se répandait dans le parc. Il n'était pas grand, en une minute, ils avaient fait le tour et vu tout ce qu'il fallait voir. Mais le charme ambiant obligea les deux hommes à s'asseoir sur un banc et d'observer la nature sous toutes ses formes et d'en découvrir tout les détails…

« Tu avais raison : cet endroit est vraiment magnifique…

- Je te l'avais dis… J'aime beaucoup venir ici quand j'ai envie de réfléchir, de prendre une décision. C'est relaxant ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, évidemment. »

Ichigo avait souri et tourné son visage vers celui du brun pour qu'il puisse voir le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à cet instant. Aizen, quant à lui, réajustait la chemise ainsi que la veste du jeune homme du bout des doigts comme s'il évitait tout contact avec ce corps si attrayant.

« Le costume te va très bien Ichigo : tu devrais en porter plus souvent.

- Ah bon ? Je te fais confiance en tout cas. Au fait, merci pour le restaurant et pour les vêtements… Je dois dire que j'ai rarement mangé aussi bien. Pareil pour cette veste, c'est fou la douceur de ce tissu… »

Aizen rigola légèrement en voyant le jeune homme toucher sa veste avec attention, sûrement par peur de faire un faux-mouvement et de la déchirer. D'un coup de tête, il prit cette main pour observer de plus près ces doigts fins et si doux : il les effleurait en les caressant de la pulpe de ses propres doigts. Ichigo sourit et prit le poignet du brun pour passer sa main derrière sa propre nuque pour que son aîné puisse apprécier la douceur de ses cheveux orangés… Aizen rapprocha leurs deux corps et se pencha dans son cou pour embrasser la chair sensible de l'étudiant qui frémit à ce contact. Remarquant ce tremblement, le brun demanda :

« Je vais trop vite Ichigo ?

- Non, je… J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu fais… C'est juste que je m'étonne à me sentir si bien avec toi… Presque coupable…

- Coupable ? Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de te sentir bien ? Renji ? Il se fiche de toi, de ce que tu ressens… Tu n'as pas voulu dévoiler le fait que tu l'aimais à tout le monde, c'est ton choix et il se devait de le respecter : il ne l'a pas fait, tant pis pour lui. Tu as le droit d'être heureux sans lui Ichigo : quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'il faut un peu penser à toi au lieu de penser aux autres ?

- Il faut que… Que j'écoute mon cœur ? »

Aizen hocha la tête lentement :

« Ton cœur sait mieux que tout le monde ce qui est bon pour toi… Que te dit-il en ce moment ?

- Il me dit… Non, tu vas trouver ça ridicule. »

Ichigo détourna son regard et un sourire triste orna son visage. Délicatement, Aizen prit son visage entre ses doigts pour que l'étudiant le regarde.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà jugé Ichigo ? Non et ça, je ne le ferai jamais, tu m'entends… Alors s'il te plait Ichigo, prends ton courage à deux mains et dis moi ce que tu désires plus que tout… »

Le jeune homme ferma ses yeux un instant pour réfléchir puis il rouvrit ses paupières avec cet éclat déterminé aux fonds de ses pupilles.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé et rapprocha leurs visages pour ne laisser qu'un minime espace entre ceux-ci. Puis, les lèvres si tentantes qu'Aizen observait ardemment depuis tout à l'heure se mirent à bouger.

« Mon cœur me dit que je t'aime Sôsuke. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse de la part du brun, Ichigo embrassa timidement l'écrivain comme si cela lui était nécessaire…

Aizen ne répondit pas à ce baiser au grand désespoir d'Ichigo qui sentait l'inactivité des lèvres si douces mais immobiles du trentenaire. Enfin, alors qu'Ichigo allait cesser ce baiser, les larmes aux yeux, il sentit les mains du brun se déposer sur ses hanches et ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les siennes… Par manque d'oxygène, Ichigo cassa néanmoins ce moment privilégié mais ce fût avec un immense sourire sur son visage auquel Aizen répondait.

« Tu m'aimes aussi Sôsuke ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime… Tu croyais que j'allais te jeter alors que tu es un beau jeune homme de vingt ans à peine qui a les yeux les plus expressifs que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, le sourire le plus éclatant du monde, des cheveux si doux qu'on les croiraient irréels… »

Ichigo rougit fortement et Aizen ricana légèrement et rajouta :

« Tu es aussi le jeune homme le plus mignon que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à ce jour. »

La fin de cette phrase vint s'échouer contre les lèvres de l'étudiant qui furent capturées par celles du brun. Timidement, leurs langues de rencontrèrent, s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre dans quelques gémissements mal contenus par le plus jeune. Ils se séparèrent à contre-cœur et Aizen se leva du banc pour demander à Ichigo :

« On rentre chez moi jeune homme ?

- Avec plaisir mon cher monsieur. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire tout en se levant et en glissant sa main dans celle de son amant. Ensuite, d'un seul regard, ils s'en allèrent rejoindre l'appartement du brun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Je me demande ce que vous en pensez…. Pour ça, il faut juste que vous laissiez une rewiew : c'est essentiel pour mon travail même si je n'y répond pas forcement… (excusez moi encore une fois T.T) Mais je compte tout de même sur vous, merci d'avance et je vous dit à ce week-end si je suis courageux ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre ! Alors là, je sais que je suis vraiment insupportable et je tiens fortement à m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre : j'ai eu des problèmes de cohérence et ainsi, ça ne collait pas avec ce que je voulais montrer et ça n'allait pas avec la suite de mon histoire donc j'ai dû recommencer depuis le début -'

Voilà donc j'espère que vous me resterez fidèle malgré mes retards permanents et que ça ne va pas gâcher votre lecture… On passe ensuite à la réponse aux rewiews :

Suki : désolé de te décevoir mais ça ne vas pas encore être ce chapitre où Ichigo va apprendre la vérité mais le suivant ^^ Merci d'avoir prit ton mal en patience !

Karin : Le passage dans le parc est tout simplement le truc le plus cliché et neuneu que j'ai pu écrire dans ma courte carrière d'auteur ^^ Si ça t'as plut, j'en suis très heureux…

Muigiwara : Mes personnages ressemblent à ceux du manga ? Alors là, pas du tout ! Ils sont super OOC, surtout Sôsuke ! Enfin bon, content que ça te plaises...

K-chan : Une nouvelle adepte du AiIchi ! Je suis content que je te fasse aimer ce pairing qui est mon préféré ^^

Voilà, maintenant j'arrête de vous faire languir et je vous laisse avec mon chapitre : bonne lecture à vous !

PS : je remercie fortement Arienlys, Leikkona et Framboise-sama pour leurs aide que ça soit pour leurs idées ou leurs bêtas ! Je vous adore les filles 3

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte se referma sur les deux hommes qui s'enlaçaient amoureusement. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé tout en continuant de s'embrasser. Leurs bouches se séparèrent juste un instant, le plus jeune releva la tête et prononça à l'oreille de l'autre :

« Merci, Sôsuke. »

C'était des mot plein de sens pour le jeune homme et sa voix s'était brisée rien qu'en les prononçant. Sôsuke releva à son tour la tête et embrassa les tempes du roux tout en murmurant le prénom de l'autre. Le brun retira sa veste ainsi que celle de son amant et les jeta au sol. Timidement, le jeune homme passa ses mains autour de la nuque d'Aizen pour rapprocher leurs visages et sceller leurs lèvres. Il allongea le brun sur le canapé et vint se placer au dessus de lui, assis sur le bassin de Sôsuke. Il colla leurs torses l'un à l'autre et embrassa son cou, sentant le cœur du brun qui palpitait aux travers de ses veines. L'écrivain ne resta pas en reste puisqu'il passa ses main dans le bas du dos d'Ichigo qui frissonna à ce contact : il touchait la peau brûlante de ses mains glacées. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de la chaleur que pouvait lui apporter l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Ichigo se releva à contrecœur et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée où il effleura du bout des doigts le verre. Aizen le rejoignit, glissa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et enfouit son visage dans les mèches orangées qui venaient s'échouer dans le creux de sa nuque.

« Ça ne va pas Ichigo ? Demanda il un peu anxieux.

- Si mais... Je n'arrive toujours pas à oublier Renji. Quand je t'embrasse, quand tu me touches, c'est son parfum que je sens. Je suis désolé. » Admit-il au bord des larmes.

Aizen resta un moment interdit tout en continuant son étreinte : cela l'attristait de savoir qu'Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un autre homme. Pourtant, il faisait tout pour que l'étudiant se sente bien. Il l'écoutait et prenait soin de lui depuis un peu plus d'un mois, depuis qu'Ichigo lui avait avoué son amour. Aizen l'aimait plus que tout : c'était la seule personne qui prenait le temps de le découvrir, de lui parler et de l'inspirer inconsciemment. C'était le rayon de soleil qui venait égayer la triste vie d'Aizen. Il voulait à tout prix garder près de lui cette bouffée d'oxygène si réparatrice qui avait prit une grande place dans sa vie. En effet, dès qu'il se levait, sa première pensée allait au jeune homme, ensuite, il lui envoyait un message pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé et enfin, il pouvait penser à lui même. Le midi, quand il n'allait pas le chercher pour qu'ils mangent ensemble, il se faisait un plat cuisiné et mangeait sur son bureau tout en rédigeant. Du matin au soir, il écrivait son futur roman dont la longueur ne s'arrêta pas de croître. Lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber sur la métropole tokyoïte, il envoyait encore une fois un message à son amant pour s'assurer que sa journée de cours s'était bien passée. Il lui proposait souvent de venir manger chez lui ou de manger au restaurant en sa compagnie : il faut dire qu'Aizen ne se refusait rien lorsqu'il était avec Ichigo. Il ne fallait plus compter les bouteilles de champagne, les notes de restaurant, les chauffeurs particuliers qu'il payait pour passer une soirée en amoureux...

Cette nuit là, ils revenaient d'une escapade au bord de mer, dans un superbe hôtel restaurant extrêmement luxueux qui avait enchanté Ichigo : le prix de tout cela valait largement le sourire radieux que le jeune homme avait affiché tout le long de la soirée selon Aizen. Et là, entre ses bras, l'étudiant lui avouait que malgré toutes ses attentions, il ne pouvait pas oublier son ancien petit-ami.

« Ichigo, je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu sais, je fais tout pour toi, pour que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime en retour.

- Non, je ne te reproche rien Sôsuke. Ces dernières semaines ont été parfaites, c'est juste que c'est moi qui... ai quelques problèmes, admit le jeune homme la main sur sa poitrine.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu as été parfait toi aussi ! Ne te laisses pas aller comme ça. »

Il resserra encore plus son étreinte autour du jeune homme qui sentait le souffle régulier et chaud du brun sur sa nuque. Il aimait le sentir tout contre lui, lorsqu'il embrassait son cou, sa peau, sa chair. Aizen était toujours d'une extrême douceur avec lui comme s'il était une poupée en porcelaine qu'il ne voulait pas casser. Bien sûr, Ichigo ne se sentait pas très à l'aise dans ces moments là car il détestait se sentir faible et sous-estimé mais il réussissait tout de même à s'abandonner dans ses bras, bercé par la voix douce et suave du brun. Pourtant, il l'avait déjà vu s'énerver contre un serveur qui avait malencontreusement renversé son assiette sur le pantalon du jeune homme : à ce moment là, le brun avait lancé un regard meurtrier au pauvre homme et avait lancé une réplique cinglante. Le visage du serveur s'était décomposé. Sôsuke semblait avoir deux faces : celle qu'il voulait bien montrer et celle qu'il dévoilait lorsqu'on touchait à quelque chose de précieux à ses yeux. Ichigo l'avait remarqué en moins d'un mois.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui le gênait, il appréciait Sôsuke pour ce qu'il était dans son intégralité. Pour ses bons, comme pour ses mauvais côtés même s'il semblait ne pas en avoir beaucoup, lui qui semblait si parfait.

D'un mouvement, Ichigo se retourna pour faire face au brun. Il posa sa joue contre le torse de son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé Sôsuke. J'essaye de tout faire pour que tout aille pour le mieux, pour qu'on soit heureux rien que tout les deux mais... Ça ne se passe jamais comme ça se devrait se passer avec moi.

- Tu vas arrêter de déprimer, de te laisser aller comme ça ! »

Aizen laissa un léger silence entre eux et pris ensuite soin de rajouter qu'il était forcement déçu qu'il ne réponde pas à ses sentiments comme ça devrait l'être mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il expliqua aussi qu'il voulait bien lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour qu'ils continue ainsi à se découvrir mutuellement.

Ichigo souri en enfouissant encore plus son visage dans la chemise entrouverte du brun pour y respirer son parfum : il était si envoûtant, un mélange de cannelle tout en restant tout à fait masculine, c'était une senteur épicé qui le caractérisait.

Le brun entraîna Ichigo par la main et le mena jusque dans sa chambre où ils se déshabillèrent. L'étudiant allait passer la nuit avec lui. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ichigo posa sa tête contre le torse d'Aizen qui passait régulièrement une main dans les mèches. Il sentait sa tête se soulever à intervalle régulier à chaque respiration du brun : c'était très agréable, cette sensation d'être bercer comme si Sôsuke faisait attention à lui à chaque instant.

L'écrivain lui murmura à l'oreille, presque gêné :

« J'ai envie de toi, Ichigo… »

Aizen entoura le bassin du roux de ses bras et l'enlaça fermement, se laissant aller à l'odeur enivrante du jeune homme, le remontant à son niveau pour redécouvrir son visage. Il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule et déposa quelques baisers pour remonter jusque dans son cou, sa mâchoire et finalement, sa bouche. Timidement, Ichigo répondit à ses caresses en approfondissant leur baiser et en passant ses mains autour de la nuque du brun.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, ce n'était plus des cheveux bruns qu'il caressait mais des cheveux rouges… De ses mains, il traça des lignes invisibles sur le torse d'Aizen, il ressemblait trait pour trait aux tatouages de Renji. Tout d'un coup, il rouvrit les yeux et se sépara brusquement d'Aizen qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichigo ? lui demanda t'il d'une voix qui trahit son état d'esprit.

- Je… Désolé Sôsuke, je… Je ne peux pas.

- C'est Renji, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête, observant attentivement la moindre réaction de son amant. Il perçut tout de même une pointe d'énervement dans le regard et l'attitude d'Aizen : les mains du brun s'était légèrement crispé sur ses hanches.

« Dors sinon tu n'arrivera pas à te lever demain », prononça t'il d'une voix passablement énervée.

Ichigo soupira alors qu'Aizen s'allongea, tournant le dos au jeune homme. Il se sentit coupable de l'énervement de son amant : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sortir Renji de la tête ? Sôsuke était toujours d'une douceur déroutante avec lui contrairement à son ex petit-ami et le tatoué avait rompu d'un seul coup, Ichigo n'avait rien compris à ce qui lui était arrivé. Et là, alors qu'il avait retrouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait peut être encore plus que Renji, le tatoué hantait son esprit.

Il regardait le dos nu d'Aizen, ses cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque. Il le trouvait si beau.

Mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question. Il avait envie de passer ses

doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant juste pour qu'il sente qu'il était là, qu'il

l'aimait et qu'il était important pour lui mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Il avait peur

qu'Aizen se retourne et refuse qu'il le touche ainsi, qu'il lui dise : « je n'ai pas le droit de te

toucher mais toi tu as le peux ? Je ne crois pas non ! » Il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait

réagir comme ça et lui lancer le même regard que celui qu'il avait adressé au serveur. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il voulait seulement que Sôsuke puisse enfin avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier lui qui semblait si seul.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil qui s'échappait à chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait du bout des doigts. Il entendit le souffle régulier du brun, signe qu'il dormait profondément. Finalement, il se leva et alla dans le salon où il laissa son regard plonger dans les méandres de la ville. Elle était en ébullition même en pleine nuit, un peu comme lui… Il s'allongea sur le canapé et prit un plaid qui traînait sur le canapé. Ensuite, il contempla le ciel vide. Aucune étoile n'apparaissait à cause des lumières de la ville. Il ferma les yeux et alors qu'il allait abandonner toute idée de trouver le sommeil, il sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir. Sa dernière pensée alla à Sôsuke : il l'aimait, il en était persuadé…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai hâte de le savoir ! ^^

Un petit « coup de cœur de Suki » ^^ C'est le groupe de J-music « Scandal » que pas mal de vous doivent connaître grâce à Shojo S et à Harukaze qui sont respectivement le 10ème et le 15ème (et le dernier T.T) opening de Bleach. Comme chanson sympa, il y a aussi Haruka, Taiyou to kimi ga egaku story ou bien encore Namida no regret. Elles sont pratiquement toutes sur You Tube alors je vous laisse avec ça ^^

Merci d'avance pour vos rewiews et je vous dis à… je ne sais pas mais je vous promet que je vais me dépêcher ^^

Gros bisous à vous !


End file.
